Conventional vehicular accessories respectively include an air pump and a lifting jack. These accessories are troublesome in that they often jam (occupy much space in) the luggage compartment. This design uses a common drive motor as the drive element of the original air pump and the jack, in order to pump air into the tire and to place the jack into motion. Use of this common motor and the associated mechanisms make the costs thereof lower, the structure thereof is simplified, and the required space therefor is reduced while achieving the dual functional effect.